


We Were Brothers Once

by Loraliell



Series: Brother Mine [1]
Category: Gundam Wing, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bitter-sweet Ending, Family of Choice, Other, mayor character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 05:42:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9534155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loraliell/pseuds/Loraliell
Summary: Once upon a time there were two brothers, sounds familiar? But just like life there is no guarantee that it will also end with a happy-ever-after.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Neither Gundam Wing nor Harry Potter belong to me nor do any of the Characters you may recognize, the only thing that is mine is anything you don't recognize from canon.

**Summary:** Once upon a time there were two brothers, sounds familiar? But just like life there is no guarantee that it will also end with a happy-ever-after.

 

**WE WERE BROTHERS ONCE**

 

They first met when Duo was six. Shortly after Father Maxwell had taken him and the rest of the gang, that had survived the virus, in. Duo had been tiny then, with unkempt wild hair, haunted violet eyes and utterly distrustful of anything that even resembled an adult. He had never found out why the older kid talked to him, but suddenly he had been there. Thin, with too big clothes and pitch-black hair that was even wilder than his own tangled locks a thin red scar, formed like a lightning bolt marred the slightly dirty face and dark-green eyes were hidden behind round, slightly beaten up glasses. Eyes that were sharp and brimmed with intelligence and slyness and a hidden compassion that drew Duo to him. Pale lips had stretched into a wide smile as he looked at him and the corners of those sharp observant eyes had crinkled, making him look like an innocent little boy. He had sat down in front of him, far enough away so Duo hadn't felt threatened but near enough to speak comfortable. He hadn't tried to touch him like the adults did, he hadn't asked questions. He had just sat there, smiling at him and talked about anything and everything. At first Duo had thought the older boy was talking just for the talking´s sake when Duo had suddenly perked up mid-yawn and realized that the other was giving him a _lesson._ A lesson that would stay with him for the rest of his live.

' _Never lie. Use the truth to your advantage. Twist it until it suits your purpose but don´t lie. Use masks, fragments of your own personality to hide behind. Hide your information´s in seemingly inane chatter. Use metaphors whenever you can. Never let anyone you don´t fully trust see the extent of your intelligence. Take advantage of any opening, any weakness you can detect and fight dirty if you can´t get away beforehand.'_

Having seen the look of sudden realization that had crossed his eyes the other boy had suddenly stopped talking and a faint small smile – but so much warmer than his usual smiles - had replaced the wide bright smile from before. Bolt as Duo had come to refer to him had tipped his head slightly, wild black bangs had covered those sly green eyes as he murmured softly. “Now you understand.” Bolt stayed with Father Maxwell for nearly eight weeks before a sweating, obscenely obese man with a wide mustache had shown up at the church and called for the boy. Obediently like a good trained dog the black haired child had gotten up, only sparing Duo a look from sly green eyes. A murmur barely louder than a breeze of “Take care little brother,” and a small, knowing smile before he left with the thick man that he called respectfully Sir and Uncle. Father Maxwell had shaken his head sadly as he watched the leaving child, clasping his silver cross reverently and said a little prayer for the young child he mournfully called a goner.

* * *

 

It took years and the Maxwell Massacre before Duo met Bolt again. He wasn't as scrawny anymore and wore fitting clothes. But his hair was still as wild as it had been when they were kids and his eyes – now hidden behind slim rectangular glasses were just as sly and that spark of compassion that had drawn Duo to him in the first place was still there. But they were colder now and much more jaded. He looked tired but he still smiled at Duo, that same faint little smile he had only ever worn for Duo nearly nine years ago. It was only for a split second that their eyes had met in the busy streets but it was enough for Duo to recognize Bolt and follow him into a small tea-house. “It´s been a while.” The green-eyed young man murmured. Duo gave a wide grin back and pulled his cap deeper into his face, deepening the shadows that hid his eyes. “Nearly nine years. Father Maxwell thought you were a goner.” A pause and then a soft snort as the older male rested his head on a fist, the lights reflecting of his glasses and hiding the calculating sharpness in his dark-green eyes. “But you knew I never would let myself fall.” Now was Duos turn to snort. “You are a survivor.” Bolt bowed his head slightly. “We both are.” Duo just grinned brightly in return. They didn't talk much after-ward’s but the same companionable air that used to be between them nine years ago was back.

* * *

 

They met a few times after-wards, the strain of the war evident in their every moves, though they tried to make light of it. It wasn't until the Doctors sent them a Dossier of one of the higher ranking officers of Oz that icy cold realization hit Duo like a sledge-hammer, because looking out of the picture was a young man, with black hair and cool green eyes and a nonchalant expression. And it hurt, more than anything to realize that the one person Duo had looked up to, maybe even saw as a brother figure, was one of the people he was fighting against, because the man in the picture was unmistakeably Bolt. They met once more, again in a Tea-house, but this time it was Bolt that found him. He slid into the booth like a shadow. There was silence between them, but not the comfortable one they were used to, it was strained and heavy, filled with too many, _Why's_ and _How Could You's_.

It was Bolt who broke it first. “You found out then?” His tone of voice and expression were light, nearly playful, but his eyes were cool and calculating. Duo fought a shiver, he hated being on the receiving end of those looks. “Why?” He hadn't meant to ask. The knowledge that they were on opposite sides in this war should have been enough and normally it was, but not this time and not with Bolt. They hadn't known each other for long, barely more than two month, but it was Bolt who helped him become the person he was now. Bolt watched him, before he sighed, leaning his head on a white gloved hand. “This is my home, the people I love are here and for them I would gladly fight a thousand wars, die a thousand dead’s, just to ensure that they are alive and healthy. Have I ever told you? I have a Godson now, he is my world and to protect him I would rip apart this world.” Duo swallowed. “Would you have done it if you had known that you would have to go against me?”

Green eyes softened slightly. “Had I known? No I don't think I would have. You were mine after all, or do you really think that I would have wasted my time on you if I hadn't thought that you were worth it?” The chest-nut haired youth closed his eyes for a brief moment, relief and dread warring in his chest. “Then please, if my friendship ever meant anything to you, please, take your family and run.” Even as he uttered his plea, he knew nothing would come of it. Green eyes regarded him with guarded mourning in their depths. “Don't be ridiculous. We both know that I never would, maybe in the very beginning I would have considered, but now? Those men and women who serve with me, they are mine too, my comrades, my Brothers- and Sisters- in Arms and I'm many things, some of them I freely admit that I'm not proud of them, but I'm no deserter, nor a traitor.” His voice was cool and sharp, with enough bite to make Duo wince, but there was understanding in Bolts eyes and absolution, not that Duo would realize that until much later.

Bolt got up and for the first time since he arrived Duo noticed that the Lieutenant was in uniform, the red and whites a sharp contrast to his tanned skin and dark hair. As he made to walk past a gloved hand came up and briefly squeezed his shoulder. “A last request. Should we ever meet on the battlefield. Don't hesitate, because brother or not, I will not falter to protect my home, my family for them I will gladly walk to my death, no matter what. Even if that means that I have to fight against you and neither should you.” He left after that. Leaving Duo to stew over his words.

* * *

 

When he finally got back to their safe-house Heero was waiting for him, pistol loosely in his hands and an even blanker expression on his face than usual. Duo stopped and looked at him, for once no bright smile graced his face. He tugged his cap deeper into his face, shadowing it further. “Why were you meeting with our target?” At least Heero was blunt, the amethyst-eyed youth didn't know if he still had the energy to play word games. “Because once upon a time that man was my brother.” He knew his mask was slipping when he heard the hostility and flatness in his own voice. “Have you warned him?” Duo snorted. “No. He made his choices and I made mine, we both know what will happen should we meet on the battlefield.” The barely there tightness around Heeros eyes and mouth eased the tiniest bit, as he regarded Duo with a searching look and asked. “Will you be able to full-fill the mission 02?” Duo closed his eyes at the dreaded question but, Green eyes, determination and understanding and a cool voice that had once taught him the rules he lived by _“Don't hesitate.”_ He let go of a shuddering breath he hadn't realized he had held. “Yes 01.” Heero nodded once and a brief flicker of something like compassion flashed through blue eyes, before he turned away and went further into the safe-house, pistol returned to it's hiding space beneath his loose tank-top. Duo didn't follow.

* * *

 

They didn't talk again, but he still saw Bolt from time to time, and he still was Bolt no matter how often the others insisted to call him Lieutenant Potter, no matter if he was the enemy, once upon a time Duo called Bolt his friend, his brother who saved him and showed him a way to continue with his life when Duo was down and lost and so goddamn hurt by the whole world that he nearly lost himself. They clashed on the battlefield, once, twice. Bolt never hesitated when he fought, he was ruthless and fearless and maneuvered his suit with a grace as if he was a part of himself, but he never finished their fights either, no matter how much damaged he doled out or received their fights always ended in stale-mates.

* * *

 

He met Bolts Godson at one of their accidental 'It's totally not on purpose and I'm totally not checking up on you' meetings in the streets. The child is young barely out of toddler-hood and cute as a button with soft golden brown hair and eyes a few nuances darker than his hair. He is bouncing at Bolts white gloved hand and for once there is no cool amusement or hidden calculation in sharp green eyes but a soft glow of all-compassing love and all of it is directed at that small bundle of humanity chattering at his hand and Duo understood why his friend, his brother couldn't back off. Green eyes met his and the soft look in normally guarded eyes stayed, taking on a slightly sad cast, a fond smile quirking pale lips before he bend down to whisper something into the childs ear. Big brown eyes stared up at him in wonder and glee before pudgy arms were stretched up in an universal sign to be picked up. Bewildered Duo could do nothing more than gap at the child for a moment before he caught up and swept the child up into his arms, doing his best to hide his awkwardness at holding something so fragile and precious in his arms and he barely managed to keep a hold on the child when he solemnly greeted him with a “Hiya Unca Duo, Unca Harry talks lots about you.”

* * *

 

“Absolutely not 01. We will not involve his family so don't even think about touching even one hair on that childs head or it won't be my brother you will have to worry about!” Emotionless eyes stared cooly at him. “Hn, a head-on confrontation does not work on him, the child won't be harmed but it may gives us the opening to eliminate our target.” It took more effort than it should to reign in his temper but the thought of using that sweet boy as bait to kill his only father-figure made Duo want to rage and scream and destroy and in that moment he understood why Bolt was willing to go so far to protect his godson. “I will murder anyone who even breaths in the direction of that child Heero. I will fight and eliminate our target in a fight, if I have the opportunity but I will not let anyone use his kid against him and don't forget that child is my nephew Yuy, touch him and I swear on Death Scythe that I will find a way to end you in the most painful way possible.” There was no smile stretching his lips, no silly nicknames or inane chattering, for once his masks were down, shattered in the face of the danger his sweet little nephew was in. Quatre interfered, of course he did, Q-ball was good at getting rid of tension. The idea of using little Teddy against his godfather was laid to rest and if Duos grins when he directed them at his fellow pilots were a bit more vicious and showed more teeth than usual, well a little reminder that Duo was more than his Joker-mask couldn't hurt.

* * *

 

They didn't meet again on the battlefield, not for a long while, but he still saw Bolt in the streets from time to time, little glances to reassure themselves that the other was still alive, still walking with their heads held high, though last he had seen of Bolt, the man seemed a bit thinner and paler than the last time he saw him. “Little Brother.” The low voice made Duo look up from his coffee, he hadn't drunk tea since the last time he and Bolt talked face to face. The Lieutenant stayed in the shadows, voice a bare murmur. Duo frowned, this wasn't like Bolt, there was no bright smile, no calculation or sly amusement at the world in dark-green eyes, only something that seemed too much like defeat for Duo to stomach. “What happened?”

A wry smile, something wounded and tired tugged at pale lips. “What didn't?” Duos smile sharpened. “Don't play games with me that you taught me yourself.” A bit of that cool amusement returned to green eyes but it was barely a spark to the bright flame it used to be before it dimmed and flickered out. “I no longer have a choice if I wish to keep safe what's most precious to me.” Duo swallowed. “How can I help?” Another tired smile. “Our little game of cat and mouse will have to end little brother.” He hesitated before murmuring. “I request a favor. No matter how this ends get my little wolf out of this, he doesn't deserve to be hurt for the stupidity of others.” Duo closed his eyes, swallowed, a hoarse whisper. “Of course you don't have to ask, he will be safe no matter what. I promise.” The pressure of a gloved hand on his shoulder and the caress of warm breath against his skin before chapped pale lips pressed a gentle lingering kiss against his forehead. It felt like a blessing, an absolution and most of all it felt like a good-bye. The pressure on his shoulder vanished leaving it cold and when he opened his eyes the green-eyed man was gone already, melted back into the shadows that hid him so well.

* * *

 

Later he finds a piece of paper in his pocket, on it is a scrawled address, he memories it but doesn't destroy the paper as he should, sentimentality maybe, but it's the only piece of Bolt he has that's not a memory They met one last time on the battlefield. There is no calculation in Bolts movement anymore, no grace or playful evading. It's ruthless and careless and desperate in a way Bolt should never be and he takes more damage than he doles out. Duo doesn't realize that Bolt is meant as a distraction until he is unable to get out of the way of an attack that would have taken Death Scythe and him out in one fell swoop. Bolts cool voice is in his ear once again _'I will not falter to protect my home, my family for them I will gladly walk to my death, no matter what.'_ Time seemed to stay still as machinery sparked and something detonated inside the suit and Duo couldn't do more than try to catch the falling suit that holds his brother, hoping beyond hope that the attack had missed his brothers cock-pit. He swallowed ' _little brother'_ Bolt had called him that last time they met, with tired green eyes full of understanding and what Duo now realized absolution because he had known. Bolt had known what would happen, had tried to protect Duo from the very beginning, always staying between Duo and that deadly attack until the very end, only to end up taking that attack for him anyways. “Please dear God, please just once, let there be justice, let him be alive.” It was agony trying to get the words past his desert dry throat.

* * *

 

Life isn't fair, it's ugly and harsh and every time you thought it couldn't get worse it had a tendency to kick you into the nuts again for good measure. As teary big brown eyes stared up at him Duo wished desperately he could kick back. He fell to his knees, arms opening on their own accords as the crying child threw himself into his embrace. The other pilots were behind Duo staying out of respect at a careful distance, close enough to be able to react should anything or anyone be stupid enough to try and endanger Duo and the child but far enough away to give the grieving pair the illusion of privacy. “Unca Harry is gone isn't he?” The question was muffled by Duos shirt, nearly drowned out by sobs. “I'm so sorry little one.” Duo tightened his grip on the boy. “Will you stay with me Unca Duo? I don't wanna be alone.” Teddy sounded meek something that the sweet child never should be. “Of course I will.”

* * *

 

The gravestone is simple, an understated affair of dove-gray polished stone with filigree gold-lettering, a lily flower flowing along the edges.

_Harry 'Bolt' James Potter_

_31.07. AC 174 – 24.05. AC 196_

_Beloved Uncle, Friend and Brother_

_I will not falter to protect my home, my family for them I will gladly walk to my death_

 

Duo crouched down and placed the bouquet of flowers on the grave where the body of his friend and brother rested. The yellow of the sunflowers was bright against the thin coating of snow on the ground. “It's over you know. Seven month and we could have celebrated Christmas together as a family. I found your present by the way you idiot. I love it.” Duo tugged lightly at the small silver medallion that dangled right next to the cross Father Maxwell had given him all those years ago, in it was the only photo that had ever been taken of them together. It was off an eternally amused twelve year old Bolt, green-eyes sharp and fond as he sat behind six year old Duo, braiding long chest-nut colored hair, broad grin replaced by something small and honest and completely fond as he looked at the younger boy. A wry smile tugged at Duos mouth as he thought of the second part of his present. “Though you will always be a scheming bastard, suckering me into taking care of your godson for you. Don't worry about us, the others and me, we will take good care of your little wolf, though you could have warned me about the feature changing thing the little bratling has going you bastard.” Duo stood up again, rubbing his hands together to get a bit of feeling back into the freezing limbs. He was quiet for a moment. “Thank you big brother for loving me and giving me a family, I hope wherever you are now, you are happy, I will never forget you Harry.” Duo turned away from the grave, there was a bratling and a whole host of exasperated pilots waiting at home for him.

 

_The End_


End file.
